Volverte a ver
by Aika Emi
Summary: Ranma Saotome y Akane Tendo son amigos desde que tenían 4 años,pero Akane tuvo que regresar a Japón,lo que dejo muy triste a ambos.Años más tarde Ranma hace un viaje a Japón para volverla a ver pero...él la ama y ella tiene un prometido por obligación,¿Cómo podrán arreglar eso y ser felices?
1. Chapter 1 ¿Eres tu?

CAPITULO 1: ¿Eres tu?

Habían pasado años desde que se vieron por última vez,al principio él solo la quería como a una amiga a la cual conocía desde la infancia,pero después lo entendió,la amaba,como nunca antes amo a alguien y le dolió dejarla ir,pero estaba feliz ya que dentro de poco se reencontraría con ella,la que es su mejor amiga desde la infancia y la mujer que ah estado en sus sueños desde hace tiempo.

Ella no se quedaba atrás,también sentía algo por él,pero no estaba segura de que era amor o solo admiración,además...ya estaba comprometida,su padre se lo había comentado hace poco,al enterarse de esa horrible verdad subió lo más rápido que pudo a su cuarto y lloró,como hace tiempo no lo hacía.

_Hijo...¿En qué tanto piensas?-Pregunto Genma quien hace rato notaba algo extraño a su hijo.

_Ya sabes en que...no puedo creer que vuelva a verla,no sé que le diré ni si me recordará,después de todo ya paso mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos por última vez.

_No te angusties,de seguro te recuerda...-Dicho esto,estuvieron en silencio por el resto del recorrido.

_No puedo creer lo que hiciste padre...-Dijo una joven de no más de unos 19 años de edad.- Comprometerme y sin preguntarme...

_Lo sé hija,y entiendo que estés enfadada pero entiende que,como futura heredera del Dojo,tienes que llevarlo y no lo harás sola,por eso te comprometí con Ryoga Hibiki ya que él es uno de los más grandes artistas marciales de Japón.

_Padre,¿Y yo?...¿No se supone que es mi decisión?,¿Y mi felicidad?,¿No cuenta lo que yo quiero?.

_Claro que cuenta,y sabes de sobra que lo que más deseo en el mundo es tu felicidad,pero...sabes en la situación que nos encontramos,por eso lo hice.

_Esa no es excusa...con tu permiso me retiro...-Se levanto y subió las escaleras hasta su habitación.

_No te imaginas la falta que me haces...-Suspiro la joven,mirando una foto suya con un niño y también un pequeño brazalete.-Me pregunto si me recordarás...

_No te imaginas la falta que me haces...-Hablo el joven en voz baja,mirando una foto suya con una niña cuando eran pequeños.-Me pregunto si me recordarás...

Al llegar a su destino,padre e hijo salieron del tren y se dirigieron a un hotel,en el cual ya tenían una reservación a su nombre.

_Al fin podemos descansar un poco...-Hablo Ranma mientras se sentaba en una de las camas de la habitación.

_Si,creo que lo merecemos después de tan largo viaje.-Exclamó Genma tirándose pesadamente en la otra cama.

Después de pedir algo de comida se durmieron.

_Mañana vendrá Ryoga Hibiki y se será huésped de la casa,para que se conozcan y para seguir con los preparativos de su boda.-Anunció el patriarca de la casa a sus Hijas y a su esposa.

_Entonces...¿Akane se tendrá que preparar?-Pregunto su hija mayor y de rostro angelical.

_Si,Ryoga vivirá aquí mientras seguimos con los preparativos,una vez consumada la boda vendrá a vivir definitivamente aquí o Akane irá a su casa,eso lo verán ellos.

_Yo opino que vivan aquí,así podrán cuidar a su bebé una vez que lo concedan.-El comentario de la señora Tendo hizo que Akane escupiera lo que comía.

_¿Cómo que bebé?,¿Piensas que si me llego a casar con él,tendremos un hijo tan pronto?,¡Aun seríamos muy jovenes!.

_Nada de que si te llegas,te vas a casar con él y punto,es un tema que ya no esta en discusión y lo sabes hija.-Informo el patriarca a su hija menor.

_Además,sería de lo más normal,digo...ya estarán casados,otra cosa sería que no lo estuvieran.-Comento su hermana Nabiki.

_Mejor cállate Nabiki,después de todo,no es a ti a quien obligan a casarse con un completo desconocido.-Bufó su hermana pequeña

_Por eso papá dijo que vendría a vivir con nosotros,para que se conozcan antes de la boda...-Dijo con dulzura su hermana Kasumi.

_Ya termine...me retiro.-Se levanto y camino hacía la puerta,la abrió y la cerro ando un gran portazo.

_Ya se le pasará...-Murmuro el señor Tendo

En las calles se podía divisar a una hermosa joven de cabello negro azulado,largo hasta la cintura,y unos ojos marrones pobre muchacha iba llorando,no se creía lo egoísta que su familia podía llegar a ser,no era justo que la obligaran a casarse con alguien que no ama ni creía amar jamás,su corazón...ya tenía dueño,pero ese hombre,no esta con ella.

Un joven de cabello negro y ojos azules se movía en su cama,estaba inquieto,lo que quería era poder estar con su amiga,aun recordaba donde vivía,jamás lo iba a olvidar.

Muy lentamente y sin hacer ruido,busco algo de ropa,se vistió y salió del cuarto de vez abajo caminó por un rato,necesitaba despejarse.

Unos ruidos lo pusieron alerta,alguien lloraba,intento seguir el rastro y ahí la encontró,vio como una joven lloraba desconsolada en la banca del parque,sintió pena por ella así que se le acerco para intentar ayudarla.

_Señorita...¿Qué le ocurre?-Le pregunto una vez que se le acerco lo suficiente.

_¿Eh?...- Levanto la cabeza y lo primero que vio fueron unos hermosos ojos azules grisáceos que la dejaron sin habla.

_¿Señorita?,¿Me escucha?-Pregunto preocupado porque no le respondía.

_Ah...si,te escucho...-Se sonrojo levemente.

_Menos mal,ahora...¿Por qué lloraba?

Ella volteo la cabeza.

Él de inmediato comprendió._Lamento haber preguntado,no era de mi incumbencia,pero...¿Hay algo en lo que la pueda ayudar?

_No lo creo,desearía que así fuera,pero creo que no...

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento,Ranma pudo admirar la belleza de aquella joven,no pudo evitar sentir como su corazón empezaba a latir rápidamente con tan solo verla y sentir como se le partía el corazón al verla llorar.

_"Es muy bonita,pero de seguro tiene novio...una joven como ella es imposible que no lo tenga,además...vine para poder ver a mi querida Akane..."

_"¿Qué hago?,¿Le cuento?,bueno...es un extraño,pero no se porque me siento segura con él...podrá ser..."-Lo miró por un segundo.-"No...es imposible".

_¿Quiere que la lleve a su casa?,no podría dejarla ir sola y más a estas horas de la noche.

_No gracias,agradezco de verdad su ayuda,pero...por el momento solo necesito pensar,no puedo creer lo que mi familia hizo...

_Tiene que ser algo muy malo para que este así,¿Es algo que pueda saber? ...entiendo que soy un extraño,pero no me gusta ver a las personas sufrir...

Akane quedó asombrada,fue muy sincero,esa sinceridad se parecía a la de...

_Bueno...todo comenzó...-Le contó todo,cuando su padre le dijo del compromiso,lo comentado en la cena y que no estaba dispuesta a casarse con alguien a quien no amaba.

_Ya veo...tiene que ser duro para ti,pero...¿Eso no es algo que tu debes elegir?.

_Mi padre,por lo visto,cree que no,y pone la excusa de que nuestro Dojo esta mal y yo,como futura heredera,tengo que hacer algo,piensa que con casarme con uno de los mejores artistas marciales de Japón podré revivir al Dojo.

_Eso no esta bien,¿Qué hay de tus hermanas?,¿Y tu madre?.

_Mi madre,esta igual que mi padre y a mis hermanas...no les importa,creen que estoy feliz con esto cuando es todo lo contrarío.

Ranma sentía mucha pena de aquella pobre chica,no era justo que la obligaran a hacer algo que no quería solo por un Dojo.

_¿Quieres que intente convencerlos contigo?.

_¿Lo harías?-Lo miro sorprendida.

_Como ya te dije,quiero ayudarte,y viendo tu situación,es lo mínimo que puedo hacer...-Estaba por continuar cuando notó algo en la muñeca de ella.

_¿Pasa algo?-Pregunto preocupada.

_¿Dónde conseguiste esto?.-Pregunto tomando su mano y viendo el brazalete.

_Esto...es un regalo que un niño me hizo cuando era pequeña,¿Por qué?.-Ella lo miraba extrañada.

-De casualidad,¿Te llamas Akane?-La miro,aun sin soltar su mano.

Ella se asusto.-¿Có-cómo sabes eso?

Él no dijo nada,solo la abrazo mientras sonreía.

_O-oye...¿Qué haces?.-Intento apartarlo.

Se separó un poco de ella para mirarla a la cara.-¿Ya no me recuerdas?,Soy yo,Ranma .

Se quedo paralizada,sus sospechas eran ciertas,él era aquel niño que ella hace tanto tiempo estuvo extrañando.

El oji-azul solo vio como se le llenaban los ojos de lagrimas,eso lo preocupo.-¿Qué pasa Akane?,¿No estas feliz de verme?

_¿Cómo piensas eso,tonto?-Lo abrazo mientras lloraba.-Ni te imaginas cuanto te extrañe.

Sus dudas se disiparon al escuchar sus palabras,correspondió a su abrazo.

En un parque no muy oscuro,se divisaban don jóvenes llorado mientras se abrazaban.

CONTINUARA...


	2. Capítulo 2 Hace Tiempo Que No veo

CAPITULO 2: Hace tiempo que no te veo...

Pasado un tiempo los dos se soltaron,se miraron,ninguno creía que se volverían a encontrar,han pasado 13 años desde que se vieron por última vez ,no paso un solo día sin que dejarán de extrañarse.

_No puedo creer que seas tu,estas muy cambiado,casi ni te reconocí...-Habló la joven aun con unas cuantas lagrimas en su rostro.

_Y tu no te quedas atrás,te dejaste el cabello largo,pero queda muy bien...

_Me hiciste mucha falta...-Confesó la joven.-¿Por qué no me dijiste que venías a Japón?

_Pues...quería darte la sorpresa,además,no estaba seguro de que me recordarás...

_¿Cómo piensas que te iba a olvidar?-Pregunto un poco ofendida.-Sabes perfectamente que jamás te olvidaría.-Se cruzó de brazos y volteo la vista.

_Vamos Akane,no te enojes...-La tomo de los hombros y la volteo para que lo viera.-Sé perfectamente que nunca me olvidarías,pero...han pasado años,tal vez no me reconocerías ni recordarías.

_Bueno...en eso tienes razón...-Sonrió divertida.-Extrañaba pelear contigo...

_¿Solo por eso?.-Pregunto muy divertido.

_Mmmmm...por otras cosas también...

_¿A si?,¿Cómo cuales?

_No te lo diré...-Acto seguido,le sacó la lengua de forma infantil,después se paró y corrió.-De seguro que sigues siendo igual de lento que antes...-Se burló mientras corría.

_Ya veras...-Se levantó y empezó a perseguirla .

_Ya cariño,de seguro esta bien.-Le repetía la señora Tendo a su marido.

_Naoko,¿Cómo dices eso?,hace rato salió y ya es muy tarde.-Exclamó muy preocupado el patriarca.-¿Qué tal si le sucedió algo?

_Papá,hablamos de Akane,le enseñaste todo lo que sabes,sabe defenderse muy bien sola...-Intentó calmar a su padre la mediana.

_Si,no te preocupes,ya volverá...-Comentó Kasumi.

_¿Sigues creyendo que soy lento?.-Pregunto el oji-azul.

_Bueno...has mejorado...antes no podías ni seguir mi paso.-Le recordó la peli-azul.

_No te burles...-Murmuro un poco molesto.-"Creo que tengo que decirle ahora,poco me importa que tenga prometido,la amo y no la pienso perder"...A...Akane.

_¿Si?,¿Pasa algo?

_Bu-bueno yo...que-ría...bueno...-Tartamudeaba el oji-azul muy avergonzado.

_¿Estas bien?,¿Te duele algo?-Pregunto preocupada la joven.

_No pero...yo quiero...decirte algo...

_¿A si?,¿Y qué es ?-Quiso saber la joven

_Bu-bueno...quiero decirte...que tu..que tu me...gu-gu-gu...-Bajo la cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo.

_¡RANMA!-Se escucho un grito masculino que los hizo asustarse a ambos.

_¡PAPÁ!,¡¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?!-Le gritó a su padre,muy molesto por la interrupción.

_¡ESO TENGO QUE PREGUNTAR YO!..-Estaba por continuar cuando noto a la peli-azul.-Ranma...¿Quién es ella?.-La señalo

_¿Cómo que "quién es ella" ?.-Pregunto Akane.-¿No me recuerdas Tío Genma?,esta bien que pasaron años,pero no es para tanto.

_¿Tío Genma?.-Se señalo a si mismo,se quedó pensando hasta que la cara de una niña le vino a la mente.-¿Akane?,¿Eres tu?-Pregunto asombrado.

Ella solo asintió,Genma sonrió y corrió a abrasarla.-¡Cuanto tiempo!,¡Mira lo grande que estas!.-Dijo mientras la levantaba del suelo abrazándola.

_Jajaja...¿Qué esperabas,papá?,¿Qué se quedará enana?.-Pregunto el joven Saotome.

_No...¡Pero ya no es mi niña!,¡Ahora es toda una mujer!-Lloraba dramáticamente Genma.

_Ya no dramatices,no estamos en televisión...-Lo regaño su hijo.

_Akane,¿Ves como me maltrata?-Fue a donde se encontraba la joven y abrasándola señaló a su hijo.

_Como se nota que no cambiaron nada...-Murmuro la joven viendo como peleaban.

Esa graciosa escena le trajo muchos recuerdos,siempre que Akane y Ranma jugaban,en algún momento llegaba Genma y terminaba peleando con su hijo,ya estaba acostumbrada y extrañaba eso.

_Oye Akane...¿No es un poco tarde para que estés fuera de casa?-Pregunto Genma,una vez que termino de pelar con su hijo.

_¿Eh?,¿Qué hora es?-Pregunto asustada

_Pues...-Miro su reloj.-...son las 2 A.M...

_¡¿QUÉ?!,¡DIABLOS!,¡PAPÁ VA A MATARME!.-Gritaba mientras pensaba en lo que le diría su padre.-Tengo que irme,¡ADIÓS!.-Se hecho a correr.

_Adiós.-Le correspondieron al saludo.-¡OYE,AKANE!,¡MAÑANA IREMOS A VISITARTE!-Le grito Genma

_¡SI!,¡LE DIRÉ A PAPÁ UNA VEZ QUE SE CALME!-Respondió a lo lejos antes de desapareces a lo lejos.

Ambos se quedaron parados,mirando a donde ella había ido.

_Dime hijo,¿Ya se lo dijiste?-Pregunto con una sonrisa inocente.

_En eso estaba hasta que tu lo estropeaste...-Acto seguido,dio media vuelta para volver al hotel.

Akane estaba abriendo la puerta lo más cuidadosamente que podía,todo estaba oscuro,de seguro que todos ya se fueron a dormir,calmada pero aun con cuidado entró,pero cuando llego a la sala,se encontró con su madre,cruzada de brazos y muy molesta.

_Ahh...ho-hola mamá...-Saludo nerviosa

_Ningun hola,¿Sabes como nos tenías a todos?,tu padre estaba por llamar a la policía.

_Bueno es que,me encontré con Ranma y...

_¿Ranma!-Pregunto confundida.-¿No es el chico con el que jugabas de niña?

_Si,y dice que tal vez venga mañana a visitar,con el tío Genma.

_Bueno,siendo así...pero para la próxima avisa,le diré a tu padre,se pondrá contento...pero mañana creo que no te salvas de que te regañe...

_Si,ya sé...bueno hasta mañana mamá...-Saludó a su madre a lo que ella le respondió de igual forma y se fue a dormir.

CONTINUARA...


	3. Chapter 3 ¡No es justo!

CAPITULO 3: ¡No es justo!

Eran las 6 de la mañana,el sol se adentraba por la ventana de la menor de las Tendo,pesadamente abre los ojos y se levanta,toma un poco de ropa y se dirige al baño para bañarse,podía ser un día repleto de sol pero para ella era oscuro,puesto que hoy conocería a su "prometido".

_"No sé si podré aguantar esto por mucho tiempo..."-Pensaba la joven mientras se vestía.

al terminar bajo las escaleras y se encontró con la familia completa y con 2 personas más...

_Buenos días Akane.-Saludo Genma alegremente.

Ranma al escuchar el nombre de su amada,dejo de comer por un momento y volteo a verla.

_Buenos días a todos.-Respondió Akane quién después se sentó al lado de Ranma,de todos modos tendría que sentarse ahí,no había otro lugar libre.

_Bien Akane,dentro de unas horas llegará Ryoga,por favor se buena con él...-Pidió el patriarca.

_Entonces era verdad,la comprometió,oiga Tendo,¿No cree que aun es algo joven para eso?-Pregunto Genma confundido.

_Si,pero solo si Akane y Ryoga se casan el Dojo va a volver a ser como antes,además...yo conozco a Ryoga y es un chico respetuoso,educado y todo un caballero así que va a cuidar bien de Akane,eso de deja tranquilo.-Explico el señor Tendo.

_Ya veo...-Guardo silencio por unos instantes.-...pero me alegra que volvamos a reunirnos.-Sonrió contento.

_Si,como en los viejos tiempos...-Exclamo Soun.

_"Nadie le presta atención a Akane,al final si era verdad...eso no es justo"-Pensaba el joven mirando de reojo a la peli-azul.

Una vez terminado el desayuno,los mayores se quedaron en la sala tomando té y hablando,mientras que Ranma,Akane y Nabiki fueron cada uno a su habitación,cuando Ranma llegó le asignaron una,la cual estaba al lado de la de Akane,la tendría que compartir con su padre el tiempo que se quedaran allí pero daba lo mismo,ya estaba acostumbrado a compartir con su padre.

Una vez que dejo sus cosas fue a la alcoba de Akane,primero toco la puerta,ella le permitió el paso y ahí la vio,acostada en su cama boca arriba con un brazo sobre los ojos.

_Hola Akane.-Saludó el joven para que se diera cuenta que ya estaba dentro de la habitación.

_Hola Ranma...

_Vaya los ánimos que tienes...-Se sentó en su cama.

_¿Y cómo quieres que este?,mi prometido esta por llegar y no sé como es,no creo que me llegue a agradar,ni yo a él...

_Lo segundo es imposible,tu le agradas a todos.

_Como digas,pero no sé como él puede estar de acuerdo con este compromiso forzado.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos.

Escucharon como la familia saludaba a alguien,para Akane eso fue el infierno.

_Tengo que ir...a conocer a Ryoga...-Se levanto de la cama y camino hacia la puerta.

_Iré contigo "También quiero ver como es el tal Ryoga"

Después de eso los dos bajaron las escaleras,al estar casi por el final,la joven levanto la vista y apreció a un chico bastante guapo,cabello azabache y ojos como los de ella,él no se quedaba atrás,el joven Hibiki contemplo a la joven,cabello azulado,ojos marrones,un cuerpo perfecto,según él,era la chica ideal y no la pensaba dejar ir.

Ranma se dio cuenta de como estos dos se miraban,sintió celos pero no lo demostró,lo único que hizo fue hablarle a Akane,para que se moviera,cuando lo hizo la joven despertó de su trance y se sonrojo.

_Vaya,así que tu serás mi futura nuera...-Hablo un hombre que se parecía mucho a Ryoga solo que con el cabello más corto.-Es un gusto conocerte jovencita.-Hizo una pequeña reverencia.-él es mi hijo y tu futuro esposo,Ryoga,hijo saluda a tu novia.-Le ordenó a su hijo a lo que él asintió.

_Mucho gusto señorita,como ya sabe soy Ryoga Hibiki...-Tomó su mano y la beso haciendo que Akane se sonrojara y Ranma se enojara más pero en silencio.

_Un gusto,soy Akane Tendo...-Se presento volteando a ver a otro lado.

_Vamos chicos,no se apenen,son novios después de todo..-Ánimo el padre de Ryoga.

_Padre,es normal que este así,después de todo...aun soy un desconocido...-Le dijo Ryoga a su padre.

_Entonces,¿Por qué no salen a pasear un rato y se conocen más?-Propuso la señora Tendo.

_Es una gran idea cariño,vayan hijos,se pueden tardar si quieren...-Avisó Soun con cara de pícaro.

_Papá...-Lo regaño su hija,más roja que un tomate.

_Bueo,pero vayan ya...-Nabiki tomo a su hermana y a su cuñado de la mano y los llevo afuera de la casa.-No sean tímidos y vayan...-Acto seguido fue a casa y cerro la puerta,dejando a los chicos afuera.

_¿Me permite?.-Le ofreció la mano,a lo que ella un poco sonrojada y mirándolo con cierto recelo acepto.

Empezaron a caminar y salieron por completo sin percatarse de que alguien los miraba desde lo alto de un árbol y estaba con cara de pocos amigos...

CONTINUARA...


	4. Chapter 4 Nuestra Primera Cita

CAPITULO 4 : Nuestra primera cita

Akane y Ryoga caminaban por la ciudad,ambos nerviosos,Ryoga nunca tuvo novia y al enterarse de su compromiso,se alegró,se prometió a si mismo hacerla muy feliz y apoyarla siempre que lo necesitara. Akane tampoco tuvo novio alguna vez,era nuevo para ella,pero de alguna forma...se sentía bien al estar junto a Ryoga.

_Dígame señorita...-Fue interrumpido.

_No hace falta que me hables así,puedes decirme Akane,no tengas miedo...-Le sonrió,al menos sería amable con él para que entre en confianza.

Eso inspiro confianza al joven y una esperanza creció en su interior.-Bien,Akane,¿A dónde que gustaría ir?

_Pues no sé...-Dijo nerviosa,era la primera vez que salía con algún chico,siempre salió solo con sus amigas.

_Mmmm...¿Qué te parece ir al cine?-Propuso emocionado.

_Claro...-Él le ofreció su mano,ella lo miro un momento con cierto recelo pero termino por aceptar.

Ryoga empezó a caminar hacia adelante,y así siguió hasta que se dio cuenta de una cosa.-Este...¿Dónde queda el cine?.-Pregunto avergonzado.

A ella le pareció gracioso y tierno.-Es por aquí,Ryoga.-Lo guió hasta el centro comercial.

Entraron y se pusieron a elegir la película, después de un rato,quedó elegida una de comedia,compraron las estradas,palomitas y también unos refrescos.

Entraron a la sala y se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos,esperando.

La película ya iba por la mitad,la película se volvió algo romántica,Akane miraba atentamente lo que pasaba mientras que Ryoga,estaba todo embobado imaginando que él estaba así con Akane,volvió al mundo al sentir que alguien lo miraba,observo a Akane por un segundo,pero ella estaba mirando la película,volteó un poco la vista y se encontró con unos ojos que lo miraban de forma asesina,volteó y trato de no darle importancia,lo que casi le fue imposible.

Al termino de la película ambos salieron,Ryoga aun estaba nervioso,aun se sentía observado,algo que preocupo a la joven.

_Ryoga,¿Todo bien?-Pregunto preocupada.

_¿Eh?,si claro...todo va muy bien-Sonrió de manera nerviosa.

_Ok...-Dijo Akane no muy convencida.

Salieron y caminaron por un rato hasta que llegaron al parque.

_Ryoga...-Lo miro fijamente.

_¿S-si?.-Pregunto nervioso,y se puso más nervioso al ver como Akane se le acercaba.

_¿Me podrías decirla hora?.-Le sonrió.

El pobre de Ryoga casi se cae de espaldas.

_"Y yo que pensaba en otra cosa...que tonto"-Pensó Ryoga un poco decepcionado,acto seguido miro su reloj.-mmm...apenas son las 6:30...aun tenemos tiempo,¿Quieres caminar un rato y hablamos?

_Claro,podemos aprovechar para conocernos más...-Propuso la peli-azul,luego tomo la mano de Ryoga,algo que lo hizo sonrojar,hasta tal punto que casi sacar humo por las orejas.

_S-si...

Caminaron mientras hablaban,era un buen comienzo,Akane quería ser su amiga,a pesar de no querer el compromiso,por lo menos llevarse bien con él,pero Ryoga pensó que tal vez,empezaba a sentir algo por él y lo que hacía era usar indirectas.

A lo lejos se podía ver como un joven miraba furioso la escena.

_Maldito desgraciado,no me la vas a quitar,esta vez nadie lo hará.-Exclamo el joven,después bajo del árbol en el que se encontraba y los siguió.

Akane estaba de lo más tranquila,sin percatarse de la presencia de Ranma,mientras que Ryoga miraba de vez en cuando atrás,intentado descubrir quien los estaba siguiendo.

_¿Así que has ganado muchos torneos?.-Pregunto Akane,le estaba empezando a interesar la vida de Ryoga.

_¿Eh?,sí...he ganado todos los que hubo,ja...nadie me ha vencido.-Exclamo con una pose delo más arrogante.

_Ya veo...-Eso molesto un poco a la joven

_Bueno,pero ya no hablemos tanto de mi,¿Y que hay de ti?

_Bueno...yo también he ganado varios torneos,logró todo lo que me propongo.

_Vaya...eso es muy bueno,confías mucho en ti misma,eso es lo importante.-La ánimo el joven.

_Gracias...-Se sonrojo un poco.

Ranma ya hasta sacaba humo por las orejas,y las tripas se le retorcían de coraje.-Esto ya no lo tolero...que terminen ya sino alguien saldrá lastimado.-Murmuro el joven a punto de estallar.

Pero no fue así,Ranma casi sale de su escondite al ver como Akane reía por lo que Ryoga le contaba y al mismo tiempo que él posaba su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Akane,no podía evitarlo,un aura furibunda brotaba de su cuerpo lo que esta vez,no paso desapercibido por la joven,dejo de reírse y se puso en guardia.

_¡¿Quién anda ahí?!.-Grito enojada.

Ranma,al ver como fue descubierto,se escondió más entre las hojas del arbusto,evitaría a toda costa que Akane lo viera.

Akane y Ryoga buscaron por todos lados,aun sin bajar la guardia,Ryoga llego a un arbusto y cuando se asomo para ver,algo lo agarro y lo metió en él.

Akane,al percatarse de que su compañero no estaba,empezó a buscarlo.

Ranma tenia a Ryoga bien agarrado,y cubriendo su boca,él chico intentaba escapar,pero no lo lograba,una vez que Akane se alejo lo suficiente,Ranma libero a Ryoga,quien se puso en guardia al instante.

_¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?!-Le pregunto enojado al ver que era el mismo chico que vio con Akane cuando la conoció.

_Ya tranquilo,no te enfades...-Habló de forma sumisa.

_¡¿Cómo diablos quieres que este tranquilo?!,¡Era tu quien nos estaba espiando!,¡¿VERDAD?!-Pregunto el joven Hibiki,aguantando las ganas de romperle la cara.

_Si,¿Y qué?,es mi problema...-Respondió con indiferencia.

_¡Eres un...!-No pudo continuar ya que una voz lo interrumpió.

_¡Ryoga!,aquí estas,estuve buscándote por todas partes.-Habló la peli-azul con molestia.-Ranma...¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto una vez que se dio cuenta de que ahí estaba su amigo.

_Solo paseaba y me encontré con Ryoga...se ve que el bobo es muy desorientado.-Se burló el oji-azul.

_¡No mientas!,¡Akane él en realidad...!-No pudo terminar ya que Ranma le cubrió la boca.

_¿Eh?,¿De qué me perdí?-Pregunto confundida.

_De nada,solo que tu querido prometido y yo somos amigos,¿No?.-Pregunto Ranma mirando a Ryoga de forma asesina,lo que hizo que Ryoga afirmara asustado.

_Vaya,pues me alegra...-Sonrió Akane.-Oye Ranma,¿Lo vas a soltar?,el pobre se esta quedando sin aire.-Pregunto al ver como su prometido hacía esfuerzos por intentar respirar.

_¿Eh?,ah...es verdad.-Lo soltó.

Ryoga respiraba fuertemente,intentando recuperar el aire,-¡Idiota!,¡¿Quieres matarme o qué?-Lo miro enojado.

_No exageres,si eres tan fuerte ¿Por qué no te liberaste solo?

Ryoga quedó mudo.

_Acaso...¿Soy más fuerte que tu?-Insinuó Ranma

_¡Claro que no!,¡Solo que si lo hacia te iba a dejar en el hospital por todo un mes!.-Le grito.

_Si claro...¿Nos vamos?,ya es tarde.-Anunció Ranma

_Es verdad,mejor regresemos a casa.-Dijo Akane,quien miraba divertida la escena desde hace rato.

_Pues no se hable más...-Exclamo Ranma,quien de inmediato fue al lado de Akane,dejando a Ryoga atrás.

Mejor apresurar la vuelta a casa,prefería eso a dejarlos solos,pero al ir con Akane,Ranma paso al lado de Ryoga a quien en el proceso le dio un empujón con el hombro.

Aquello era una clara demostración de rivalidad.

CONTINUARA...


	5. Capítulo 5 ¿Lo amas?

CAPITULO 5: ¿Lo amas?

Los tres jovenes artistas marciales,caminaba en las calles con dirección a casa,Akane se había adelantado un poco,por lo que ella iba delante de ellos,mientras que Ranma y Ryoga no dejaban de mirarse con rivalidad.

_¿Por qué diablos no seguías?-Pregunto Ryoga.

_Eso es algo que a ti,no te importa,es mi problema si lo hice...-Contesto de forma sumisa.

_Claro que me importa...¡Ya sé!...lo que pasa es que tu también estas interesado en Akane,por eso nos seguiste,para asegurarte que no pasara nada.-Dedujo el joven.

_Descubriste América...-Murmuro en tono burlón.

_Jaja,payaso...pero te voy a decir que de nada te va a servir que nos espíes,yo puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella,es mía.-Le recordó mostrando una sonrisa triunfante.

_Ahora te refieres a ella como si ella fuera una cosa,no puedes hacer lo que quieras,ella tiene que estar de acuerdo...

_Como sea,pero yo tengo más posibilidades.

_¿A si?,¿Quién la conoce desde pequeña?,¿Quién sabe sus gustos?,¿Quién sabe que tipo de hombres le gusta?,¿Quién sabe sus secretos?.-Pregunto con los brazos cruzados tras la nuca y sonriendo.

Ryoga quedó callado,es verdad,él la conocía desde hace tiempo y si se lo proponía,podría conquistara con mucha facilidad.¡No!,no lo permitiría,esta vez no.

_¿Te deje sin habla?,ja...sabes que es verdad,tu solo la acabas de conocer,en cambio yo,la conozco de toda la vida,soy su mejor amigo.

_Dices su mejor amigo,pero...¿Ella te quiere?.

Ranma quedó mudo por unos instantes.-Cla-claro que me quiere...-Volteó a ver a otro lado.

_Pero como amigo,o ¿Ella te dijo que te ama?.-Sonrió al ver como palidecía el joven Saotome.

Era verdad,siempre le decía que lo quería pero...nunca le dijo algo más.

_Ya te lo dije,no te importa,además...-Continuó y puso una pose arrogante.-...si no lo esta,no veo la razón,soy un hombre muy guapo y sé que va a sucumbir ante mis encantos.-Se acomodo el fleco con arrogancia.

_Engreído,¿Qué te hace pensar eso?.-Pregunto Akane,quien al escuchar a su amigo,volteo para hablarle.

_A-akane...¿Me...escuchaste?.-Retrocedió nervioso.

_Para tu suerte,solo escuche lo que dijiste al final,no puedes decir eso,te informo que a las mujeres no nos importa tanto si son guapos,nos importa como son,y así de engreído,te aseguro que aquella mujer no se va a enamorar de ti ni en un millón de años.-Esas palabras hirieron el orgullo masculino de Ranma,pero lo que más hirieron fue a su corazón.

Ryoga sonrió ante la escena,si Ranma seguía así,Akane jamás se iba a interesar en él.

_Akane,mejor vayamos a casa,de seguro están preocupado,ya es tarde.-Intervino el joven Hibiki.

_Esta bien...-Suspiro y volvió a caminar.

Ranma suspiro aliviado,al menos se libró de esa conversación,al menos por el momento.

Ryoga paso por su lado y le susurro.-Me la debes "Amigo".-Remarcó las última palabra.

Al llegar a casa,ya todos estaban por comer,recibieron a los chicos y todos se pusieron a comer,Ryoga fue el primero en sentarse,después Ranma y cuando Akane se estaba por sentar junto a Ranma...

_Akane,siéntate al lado de tu prometido...-Ordeno la matriarca,a lo que ella acato la orden en el acto.

Ryoga miro a Ranma con una sonrisa burlona,eso le molesto al joven de la trenza enormemente.

Al terminar de comer,cada uno se fue a hacer sus respectivas cosas,Akane le enseño a Ryoga donde iba a dormir,junto al padre de este.

_Tu puedes ocupar esta habitación,pero la tendrás que compartir con tu padre y por cierto,ya que eres mi prometido tu habitación esta al lado de la mía,si necesitas algo nos puedes decir.-Le informó la joven con una sonrisa forzada.

_Si,muchas gracias...-Agradeció Ryoga.-Bueno...bu-buenas noches.

_Buenas noches...-Correspondió al saludo,pero al ver como alguien los espiaba,ella le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ryoga,luego se fue,dejando al joven estático y con cara de idiota.

Ranma había visto todo,sintió una fuerte punzada en su corazón,sin embargo los celos lo poseyeron y fue rápidamente a la alcoba de Akane.

_¡AKANE!.-Grito dando un fuerte portazo.-¡¿ME PUEDES DECIR POR QUÉ DIABLOS HICISTE ESO?!-Su rostro estaba todo rojo de furia.

_¿Ha-hacer qué?-Pregunto asustada,jamás lo había visto así de enojado.

_No te hagas la inocente...-Apretó los puños hasta dejarlos blancos,intentando controlarse.-¡EL BESO QUE LE DISTE A RYOGA!-La acorralo contra la pared.

_Ranma...alguien puede venir,si nos ven así...

_Que piensen lo que quieran,además se fueron,tenían que arreglar algo.-Le informo un poco más calmado.

_Me estas lastimando...-Hablo asustada,le asustaba ese lado de su amigo.

_Lo siento...-Soltó un poco sus muñecas.-Pero...de aquí no te vas si decirme por que hiciste eso...dímelo...

_Yo...lo hice porque,nos estaban viendo y...para que nos dejen tranquilos por un rato,por eso lo hice,además...creí que era alguna de mis hermanas o nuestros padres.

Ranma no respondió,solo se quedó ahí,quieto,si hacer nada.

_¿Qué sientes por Ryoga?.-Le pregunto,con temor a la respuesta.

_¿Eh?,¿Qué pregunta es esa?.-Lo miro confundida

_Ya sabes...¿Lo quieres?

_Pues si,lo quiero.-La respuesta fue sincera.

Esas palabras,fueron las que rompieron el corazón de Ranma,era lo último que necesitaba escuchar para olvidar a Akane,su querida Akane.-Entonces...ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí...-La soltó y camino hasta la puerta.-Prometo...no meterme en su relación.-Dijo tristemente,pero antes de poder tomar el pomo de la puerta,Akane lo detuvo.

_Espera,¿Qué quieres decir?.-Le pregunto mientras lo sostenía del brazo.

_Que,te dejaré con la persona que amas...-Bajo la mirada.

_¿Qué?,¿Piensas que Ryoga es el hombre que yo amo?

_Pues claro,me lo acabas de decir...

_Eres un bobo,te dije que lo quería,no que lo amaba.-Le explico a Ranma,quien levanto la cabeza.

_¿En-enserio?.-Una esperanza volvió a crecer en su interior.-Y,¿Quién es el hombre que te gusta?

Se acerco a su oreja y le susurro.-Todo a su tiempo Ranma,cuando sea la hora,lo sabrás...-Dicho esto ella misma abrió la puerta y saco a Ranma de su cuarto.

_No entendí,¿Cómo que todo a su tiempo?,¡Que vueltas dan las mujeres!-Luego de eso,se fue a su habitación a descansar.

CONTINUARA...

Bueno,bueno...como se nos puso la cosa,espero que les haya gustado,si no lo subí ayer a este capitulo ,es que se le acabó la batería a mi compu,la PC no me funciona bien,y como no puedo usar la compu mientras carga,fue todo muy complicado,Mil disculpas.


	6. Chapter 6 Te amo

CAPITULO 6: Te amo

Ranma daba vueltas y vueltas en su futón,no podía dormir,intentaba averiguar que quiso decir Akane,tal vez tenía una oportunidad con ella,¿O no?.

_"No puedo dormir..."-Agarraba su almohada,frustrado,tenía mucho sueño pero no se dormía.

Se levanto y con mucho cuidado camino hasta la puerta,la abrió y salió de la habitación,acto seguido,camino hasta la habitación de Akane,abrió muy cuidadosamente la puerta y entro.

Se acerco y se acuclillo para poder ver su hermoso rostro.

_"No entiendo por que la dejé ir...sabía que la quería,pero en el momento en el que la perdí me dí cuenta de que la amaba...de lo que me estuve perdiendo todo este tiempo..."-Pensó mientras miraba la carita sonriente de Akane,se preguntaba que soñaba.

_Por...favor...-Susurro Akane.-...No te...vayas otra vez...no me dejes...-De sus ojos empezaron a salir lagrimas.

_¿Eh?. "¿A quién se lo estará diciendo?".-Sintió celos por un momento,pensar que llamaba a otro,lo molestaba de sobremanera.

_Ra...ranma...-Murmuro la joven,logrando ganarse toda la atención del pelinegro.

_"Esta...¿Soñando conmigo?".-Se sonrojo por unos minutos.

Su vista empezó a bajar con el rostro de Akane,realmente había cambiado ,la última vez que la vio,fue en una foto,cuando cumplió los 15 años,si a esa edad,él creía que no se podía poner más hermosa,ahora veía como se había estado equivocando,su vista se detuvo en sus labios,tenía deseos de probarlos,ser el primero y el único que tuviera ese privilegio,pero estaba dormida,jamás haría eso sin el consentimiento de Akane.

_¿Ranma?.-La voz de Akane asusto a Ranma,esperando la posible paliza que se ganaría por estar en su habitación y a estas horas.-¿Qué haces aquí?,¿No puedes dormir?.-Pregunto con los ojos semi cerrados,la verdad estaba más dormida que despierta.

_Emmm,pues no...no podía...y bueno...escuche algo en tu habitación,por eso entre.-Intento excusarse asustado.

_¿A sí?.-La pobre joven hacía un gran esfuerzo para no caer dormida en ese mismo instante.

_Si...pero como estas bien...creo que mejor me voy...-Se intento levantar,pero la mano de Akane se lo impidió.

_No...no te vayas...-Esta vez,Akane estaba definitivamente dormida.

_A-akane...-Volvió a intentar pararse,pero sintió como tenía el pie dormido.-Rayos,justo ahora...-Se balanceaba de un lado a otro y movía sus brazos,intentando no perder el equilibrio para evitar caer sobre Akane,sus intentos se vieron fallidos,pero al caer sobre ella no era de la manera que esperaba.¡Se besaron!.

Akane sintió algo cálido en sus labios,al abrir los ojos,pudo ver a Ranma sobre ella y besárla,la sorprendió,sin embargo,no lo aparto.

Ranma estaba nervioso,pensaba que en cualquier momento,Akane empezaría golpearlo y a gritarle muchas cosas,no sería para menos.

Inconscientemente,Akane empezó a abrazar a Ranma y a cerrar los ojos lentamente,eso sorprendió al joven Saotome,pero al ver como le correspondía tomo valor y también hizo lo mismo.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos así,hasta que se vieron obligados a separarse por falta de aire,ambos se miraron,estaban muy rojos.

_A-kane...yo...no...-Tartamudeaba Ranma.

_No...te preocupes...-Le sonrió y le acarició la mejilla.

El oji-azul jamás fue tan feliz,ese beso...tenía que significar algo,¿No?.

_¿Pasa algo?.-Le pregunto,al ver como el joven no decía nada.

_No,solo pensaba...¿Esto era lo que querías decirme con "Todo a su tiempo" ?.-Pregunto sonriendo.

Ella asintió.-Ya lo descubriste...ahora,creo que ya sabes quién me gusta,¿No?.

_No...¿Quién es?.-Pregunto incrédulo.

_Hay Dios...-Suspiro Akane.-¿Aun no lo notas?,me gustas tu bobo,¿Con eso si entendiste?.-Se sentó en su cama.

Eso impacto a Ranma,¿Era él?,¿Cómo podía ser?,¿Era verdad?.Cuando al fin salió de su estado de idiotez,se sentó junto a Akane y la a unir sus labios en un dulce beso.

A la mañana siguiente,se veía como ambos dormían cómodamente en la cama de ella,Ranma la Abrasaba y Akane estaba recostada en el pecho del hombre a quién más amaba en el mundo y no quería perder,ya lo hizo una vez,no volvería a cometer el mismo error.

Los rayos del sol entraron por la ventana de la menos de las Tendo,eso despertó a Ranma,sintió algo en su pecho y vio con alegría que era Akane,nada de lo que paso anoche había sido un sueño,de verdad paso.

Recordó en donde se encontraba y miro el reloj de Akane,eran las 6:00 A.M, a esta hora sólo esta despierta Kasumi pero no quería arriesgarse,tomo sus cosas y cuando estaba abriendo la ventana la voz de Akane lo detuvo.

_Ranma...¿Ya te vas?.-Pregunto al verlo como salia por su ventana.

_Si,se nos paso la hora,mejor me voy antes de levantar sospechas...-Volvió rápidamente a donde se encontraba Akane y le dio un beso.-Te espero abajo.-Dicho esto salio definitivamente.

_Si...-Sonrió la joven,recordando lo que paso anoche.

Ranma ya estaba en el Dojo,practicaba un poco,al menos por si alguien lo veía,creerían que siempre estuvo en el Dojo.

_"Me alegro que sienta lo mismo que yo...pero,aun tengo que sacarme de encima a Ryoga,el muy maldito se enamoro de ella,pero ya no me preocupa mucho,ahora que sé que Akane me ama,estoy más tranquilo."-Pensaba mientras entrenaba.

CONTINUARA...

Perdón,no pude hacerlo largo,ya tengo que ir a dormir,pero intentare levantarme temprano y seguir siempre,espero que les haya gustado


	7. Chapter 7 A escondidas

CAPITULO 7: A escondidas...

El tiempo fue pasando,y todo estaba bien en el Dojo Tendo.

Ranma iba a visitar a su amada por las noches y una que otra vez por las tardes,pero cada vez que apenas empezaba a desfrutaba su tiempo con ella tenía que salir rápido,para no correr el riesgo de que alguien los viera.

Los padres de los jóvenes artistas marciales,no sospechaban nada,sólo pensaban que la relación "Akane y Ryoga" iba mejorando cada día,eso se debía a como era Akane con Ryoga,se comportaba muy dulce y tierna con él,pero lo hacía para no levantar sospechas entre los demás,claro y demás esta decir que esa actitud,muchas veces molestaban a Ranma,por lo que más de una vez había ido a la alcoba de Akane exigiendo una explicación,pero siempre terminaban arreglando la situación.

Todo era muy a escondidas de los demás,por sobre todo de la familia,así que tenía que encontrar algún lugar para estar solos y al menos disfrutar un tiempo toda esta situación no fue ignorada por Ryoga,él sabía que Ranma se escapaba para ver a su prometida,sabía que salían de la casa para estar solos,sabía todo lo que hacían,pero no podía decirlo,se las tendría que arreglar por su cuenta.

Era una mañana tranquila,todos se encontraban desayunado,Akane hablaba con su hermana Kasumi,Ryoga con su padre,Ranma con su padre y el señor Tendo,las únicas calladas eran la matriarca de la casa y la mediana de las Tendo,quien portaba en el rostro una gran sonrisa.

Al terminar de comer todos se fueron a hacer sus respectivas había salido a caminar un rato y Akane fue a entrenar con Ryoga,él se lo había pedido.

Lo único que se lograba escuchar en el Dojo Tendo eran los gritos que lanzaban los jóvenes,Akane intentaba golpear a Ryoga sin poder lograrlo,se asombro por lo rápido que era el joven Hibiki,ya hasta estaba empezaba a respirar agitadamente y él como si nada.

_¿No dijiste que habías ganado varios torneos?,¿Por qué no puedes golpearme?.-Hablo el joven con tono de diversión.

_¡Cállate!.-Akane se enojo tanto que pudo darle un gran golpe en el que menos toleraba es que se burlaran de ella.

Ryoga abrió los ojos a todo lo que le daban,se agarro el estomago y hizo una gran mueca de dolor mientras se tiraba al suelo de rodillas.

_¡Ryoga perdón!,¡No medí la fuerza!,¡Kasumi ven rápido,por favor!.-Junto sus manos en señal de disculpa,después fue hacía donde estaba el joven arrodillado.

_No te...preocupes...no es nada...recuerda...que soy fuerte...-Le mostró una sonrisa forzada,la verdad que le dolía mucho,esa chica tenía una fuerza impresionante.

_De todas formas,perdóname.-Ayudo al joven a pararse,aunque él lo intentó evitar,ella noto como se le dificultaba parase solo.

Lo llevo hasta la casa,donde Kasumi estaba colocando un futón para que Ryoga descanse,conocía a su hermana y la fuerza que ella poseía,por lo que no le costó saber que había golpeado a Ryoga,Kasumi ayudo a Akane para recostar a Ryoga. Ambas hermanas estaban sentadas,mirando a Ryoga.

_Akane...-Llamó Kasumi a su hermana menor.

_¿Si Kasumi?.-Miro a su hermana,quien tenía una expresión seria en el rostro.

Kasumi tomo una de las manos de Akane.-Estoy segura...que mamá te diría lo mismo.

_¿Eh?,¿A qué te refieres?.-Pregunto sin entender lo que decía su hermana.

_No tienes que golpear a los varones,mucho menos a tu prometido,tienes que prometer que no lo harás más.-Le dijo seriamente.

_Pero...

_Entiendo que como la heredera del Dojo es tu deber pelear,pero guarda eso para las batallas que sean necesarias,yo sé lo tierna y dulce que tu eres.

_Kasumi yo...-Pensó por un momento.-Bien,te lo prometo.

_Bien,me alegra oír eso...mejor ve a darte un baño,sabes que es necesario después de entrenar.-Le dijo volviendo a sonreír.

_Pero...¿Y...?.-Señalo a Ryoga.

_No te preocupes,yo cuidaré de él.

_Bien...-Dicho esto se fue.

Se dirigió al baño,cerro la puerta y se dedico a llenar la bañ sentada en una de las esquinas de la bañera y de repente la imagen de Ryoga se le hizo presente en la cabeza.

_"¿Por qué?...¿Por qué me siento tan preocupada por él?,por saber como esta,¿Qué pasa conmigo?,tal vez...".-Sacudió la cabeza.-"¡No!,estoy muy equivocada,¡Yo amo a Ranma!,¡No a Ryoga!,él sólo es mi amigo y prometido por obligación."

Cuando termino de llenar la bañera,se desnudo y entro.Más y más recuerdos de Ryoga le vinieron a la mente,no podía negarlo,en todo este tiempo le tomo cariño,pero no podía ser amor,¿O si?.

_¡Es imposible!.-Hundió por completo su cabeza bajo el agua.

Esto ya empezaba a afectarle mucho,necesitaba a Ranma,él la podría ayudar.

_"¡Eso es!".-Pensó alegre y saco su cabeza otra vez.-Ranma me podrá ayudar,intentaré hacer algo,¿Pero qué?.-Pensó hasta que se le prendió el foco.-¡Ya sé!.-Terminó de bañarse rápidamente y estaba por salir.

De un momento a otro la puerta del baño se abrió y dejo a la vista al joven Hibiki,desnudo a excepción de una toalla que tenía atada a la cintura.

Ryoga casi se desmaya al ver a su prometida desnuda y saliendo de la bañera,hace poco había despertado así que para despejarse,decidió tomar un relajante baño,al entrar pudo ver la ropa de Akane,pero como no escucho ruido alguno creyó que ya había salido,por lo que se sintió en completa libertad de entrar al baño.

No habrán pasado ni cinco segundos y Akane ya tenía una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo,acto seguido,empezó a gritar.

_¡AHHHHHH!.-Grito fuertemente Akane.

_¡PERDÓN!,¡CREÍ QUE NO HABÍA NADIE!.-Dijo mientras juntaba sus manos en señal de disculpa,todo sonrojado,creía que en cualquier momento le sangraría la nariz.

_¡FUERA!,¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO!.-Le empezó a arrojar todo lo que veía,él las esquivaba como podía,hasta que por accidente resbalo con el jabón y se pego muy fuerte en la cabeza,quedando fuera de combate.

Pero no fue como Akane esperaba,Ryoga cayo con las piernas abiertas,su toalla no aguanto y se desato.

_¡AHHH!,¡QUE HORROR!.-Grito antes de salir corriendo hasta su habitación,cerrar la puerta con seguro,hizo lo mismo con la ventana y cerro las cortinas,uso tanta fuerza que por poco no las rompe.

_Esto me pasa por no poner la puerta con seguro,¡Tengo que olvidar eso que vi!.-Dijo mientas se recostaba en su puerta y empuñaba sus manos a la altura de su pecho.

Busco su ropa y se vistió rápidamente,se recostó en su cama y intento dormirse por un rato.

Unos cuantos minutos,cuando al fin logró dormirse,sonó su su celular,aun algo dormida,y vio que tenía un mensaje de Ranma,el cual decía que se encontraran en tal lugar y también que tenía que ser de inmediato.

Un poco confundida fue,salio de la casa con mucho cuidado,y camino hacía donde Ranma le había dicho por mensaje,se sorprendió al ver que el lugar resulto ser un departamento en una de las manzanas cerca del Dojo.

Cuando fue a preguntar,el guardia le pregunto su nombre,ella se lo dijo y él le entrego unas llaves,le indico a donde tenía que ir con ellas,y ella muy confundida fue.

Cuando llego,abrió la puerta y lo que vio fue muy interior del del departamento estaba decorado con muebles clásicos pero modernos,y una combinación que le pareció divina,se adentro más y se aventuro a ver las habitaciones que ese hermoso departamento poseía en total eran 4,las primeras tres con un baño,la cuarta era un mini Dojo,siguió recorriendo,el baño,la cocina,la sala, hasta que escucho un ruido en la habitación principal así que fue a investigar.

Llego y encontró a Ranma parado y con un ramo de rosas.

_Bienvenida.-Le entrego el ramo.

_Ranma...¿Qué es todo esto?.-Pregunto cuando ya tenía las flores en mano.

_Bueno,se me ocurrió comprar este departamento...-Aclaró su voz.-...para los dos.-Confesó avergonzado.

_¿A sí?,pero,sabes que por el momento estar juntos es imposible,sabiendo eso ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

_Bueno,yo te había dicho que te ayudaría a resolver el compromiso,esto ya lo tenía planeado desde hace tiempo,pues siempre quise...vivir contigo,sé que es algo pronto,pero eso es lo que quiero,pero...si aun no te sientes lista no importa,yo te esperare el tiempo que sea necesario.-Le sonrió.

_Ranma...-Sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse.

Acto seguido,se lanzó a los brazos de Ranma.

_Me encantaría vivir contigo...-Dijo mientras lo abrazaba llorando.

Correspondió a su abrazo.-Me alegra oír eso,pero como te dije,si no te sientes lista te voy a esperar cuanto haga falta.

_Claro que estoy lista,sólo que...Ryoga...

_Si,lo sé...-Bufó un poco molesto.-Tranquila,dentro de poco todo va a cambiar.

_¿Cómo lo sabes?.-Pregunto extrañada

_Sólo lo sé...-La besó.-Pero aun así,podremos venir cuando queramos estar solos.

A la mañana siguiente todos se encontraban desayunando,todo estaba muy tranquilo,eso era extraño,de repente se escucho como tocaban la puerta,Ranma rápidamente se ofreció para ir a atender.

Segundo después se escucho como alguien corría por el pasillo,de un momento a otro una chica de cabellos castaños apareció y lo primero que hizo fue abrazar a Ryoga.

_¡Al fin te encuentro,Ryoga!.-Le dijo emocionada al joven Hibiki.

Eso molesto al padre de Ryoga por lo que se levanto de la mesa y miro con cierto enfado a la chica.

_Disculpa pero,¿Quién eres?,¿Por qué abrazas a mi hijo?.-Pregunto enojado.

_Bueno yo soy...

CONTINUARA...


	8. Chapter 8 ¿Otra prometida?

CAPITULO 8 :¿Otra prometida?

_¿No se acuerda de mi?.-Pregunto la joven al padre de Ryoga,trato de que así se acordara de ella.

_¿Debería?.

_Pues claro,se tendría que acordar de la prometida de su hijo...-Acto seguido,beso a Ryoga frente a todos los presentes.

_¡¿PROMETIDA?!.-Gritaron todos.

_¡SEÑOR HIBIKI,EXPLÍQUESE!.-Exigía el patriarca

Todos se quedaron sin habla,una vez que la chica lo soltó,Ryoga miró a Akane,quien estaba muy sorprendida por lo que pasaba,pero no al punto de estar molesta.

_Yo me retiro...-Hablo Akane,quien se levanto y subió las asusto al joven Hibiki.

_¡Espera Akane!,¡Puedo explicarlo!.-Gritaba intentando que no se fuera,mientras aun intentaba liberarse del abrazo de la joven.

_Que idiota eres Ryoga...-Hablo Ranma quien después corrió a las escaleras para ir con su amor prohibido.

Subió las escaleras,pensando en como estaría Akane,tal vez...la escena la había molestado y por eso se fue,pero...si fue así eso significaría que...¡No!...no lo iba a permitir,ese Ryoga...¡La estaba confundiendo!,si no hacía algo rápido,la perdería.

Al llegar,toco la puerta,unos cuantos segundos después le permitió el paso así que entro y ahí la vio,ordenando algunas cosas,no parecía molesta,es más hasta tarareaba una canción quedó sorprendido,esperaba verla en la cama,con una almohada en la cabeza para que no la escucharan llorar,sonrió para si mismo con los ánimos más calmados,acerco a ella,la abrazo por detrás y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

_Creí que estabas molesta...-Le susurro al oído.

_¿Y por qué tendría que estarlo?.-Le pregunto aun serena.

_Bueno...por lo que acaba de pasar...

_¿Me tendría que molestar?.-Giro para ver esos ojos azules grisáceos que tanto amaba y tanto la hacían sentirse fuera de sus brazos por el cuello masculino.

_No sé,pero como te fuiste,creí que...-Los labios de Akane lo callaron y él correspondió de inmediato.

Una vez que,de mala gana terminaron con su beso,Akane lo volvió a mirar muy dulcemente.-Para que me llegara a molestar,tendría que gustarme Ryoga,¿No crees?.

_Entonces...¿No te gusta Ryoga?.-Tenía que sacarse la duda,y que mejor manera que escucharlo de los labios de su amada esa negativa que significaba mucho para él.

_Claro que no,ya tengo a alguien más...-Ese comentario pareció molestarle a Ranma,pues volteo un poco la vista y frunció el entrecejo.

_Ah...-Bufó molesto.

_Que inocente...eres tu tonto.-Le aclaró la joven,quien hacía esfuerzos muy grandes para no reír,la inocencia del joven de la trenza ya le estaba causando mucha gracia.

_¿A si?.-Pregunto sorprendido.

_Si,jajajaja,no sé de que te sorprendes,es muy obvio.-Estallo de risa,no pudo detenerla más,había soltado de él y se sostenía el estomago.

Esa acción de la chica,al principio molesto un poco pues no les gustaba que se burlen de él,pero después de un rato se unió a Akane.

Desde afuera de la habitación alguien había presenciado la escena de la pareja,sonrió para si misma,eso le convenía mucho.

A la hora de la cena ninguno hablaba,el ambiente estaba muy tenso,sobre todo que el patriarca de la casa y el señor Hibiki no dejaban de mirar como aquella chica abrasaba de vez en cuando a Ryoga y también le daba de comer en la boca,la mediana paró de comer por un momento para mirar de soslayo a su hermana menor,no se veía molesta,mejor dicho,ni siquiera parecía importarle que aquella chica mimaba a Ryoga.

Ranma ya se encontraba tranquilo,si todo seguía así,Ryoga de seguro terminaría enamorándose de la chica y hasta casarse con ella,y si lo hacía,él podría hacerlo con,todos felices.

A Ryoga parecían gustarle las atenciones de su "prometida" pero en el fondo,estaba muy incomodo,de vez en cuando miraba a Akane y creía que le había molestado que otra chica estuviera en sus brazos,le debía una explicación,aunque de seguro no lo iba a escuchar,tenía que dárselas...pero pensándolo bien,si Akane se había molestado por eso,tal vez si sentía algo por él,ese pensamiento lo puso muy feliz,pensar que se había puesto celosa,y por él,era una gran alegría,no solo para él mismo sino para su orgullo masculino.

Akane estaba muy tranquila,poco le importaba que otra estuviera al lado de Ryoga,a decir verdad,cuando la vio abrasar por primera vez,creyó que se enfadaría,pero no fue así,por el contrarío,se mantenía serena,eso la calmo mucho,saber que no sentía nada por él,era mejor.

_Dime hija...-Habló la matriarca para romper el hielo.-...aun no sabemos tu nombre,¿Sería tan amable de decírnoslo?.-Pidió sonriendo.

La chica se había sonrojado.-Es verdad,jamás lo dije,que falta de modales los míos...bueno,mi nombre es Ukyo,Ukyo Kuonji.-Dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

_¿Kounji?.-Preguntaron Padre eh hijo al mismo tiempo.

_Si,¿No se acuerdan de mi?...Ryoga.-Volteó a ver al joven.-¿No recuerdas?,yo era tu amiga cuando niños,siempre estábamos juntos.

_Mmmm...-Miro fijamente a Ukyo,tratando de recordar.-¡Ya recuerdo!.-Golpeo su puño con la palma de su mano.-Pero...¿No eras un niño?.-Pregunto confundido.

Todos se fueron de espaldas al suelo con una gota en la cabeza,Ryoga miraba sin entender nada.

_¡¿CÓMO DIABLOS NO DISTINGUES UNA NIÑA DE UN NIÑO?!.-Grito Ranma.

_Es que,cuando eramos pequeños lo parecía.

_Pues visita al oculista porque de hombre no tiene nada.-Comento Nabiki mientras tocaba un pecho de Ukyo,para mostrarle a Ryoga que era mujer.

_Oye,déjame por favor...-Pidió Ukyo quien estaba un poco sonrojada,pero también un tanto molesta..-Y tu,¿A qué te refieres con eso?,¿Es que parezco un chico?.-Miraba de manera asesina al joven Hibiki.

_Ya te dije que de niños,lo parecías,nunca dije que ahora.-Se escondió detrás de Ranma.

_Nabiki,déjala ya.-Pidió la matriarca,avergonzada por lo hecho por su hija mediana.

_Lo siento,era sólo para mostrarle a Ryoga que era mujer...

_De cualquier forma,¿Por qué dices ser la prometida de Ryoga?.-Pregunto Genma.

_Bueno...

FlashBack...

_Ryoga comía un Okonomiyaki muy feliz,junto con Ukyo,mientras que los padres de ambos sólo veían la escena._

__¿Ya sabe que decirme,Hibiki?.-Preguntaba el padre de Ukyo._

__Ya le dije que no sé si funcionaría,se ve a simple vista que su hija sólo tiene ojos para mi hijo,pero él la ve como una amiga y nada más._

__Pero amigo,el amor crece con el tiempo..._

__No lo sé..._

__Mire...-Le habló seriamente.-...si acepta,le dejaré mi puesto de Okonomiyakis incluido con Ukyo,pero tiene que prometer que su hijo la cuidara mucho,sin ella me muero.-Pidió mientras se le escapaban unas cuantas lágrimas._

__Bueno...se lo preguntaré a Ryoga,luego le diré la respuesta.-Acto seguido,se levanto y fue a donde se encontraba su hijo._

_Le informó que ya tenían que irse.A ninguno de gusto la idea,Ryoga quería seguir jugando con Ukyo y ella no quería que se fuera,pero al final Ryoga se despidió de Ukyo,quien le respondió al saludo de igual manera,pero muy triste._

__Ryoga...-Le habló a su hijo,quien se encontraba en su regazo,sentado,comiendo otro Okonomiyaki._

__¿Si papá?.-Pregunto sin dejar de comer._

__Dime a quien prefieres,al Carro de Okonomiyakis o a Ukyo_

__¿Por qué la pregunta?.-Volteo a ver a su padre._

__Sólo dime..._

__Mmmmm,al carro,quiero al carro._

__Bien...tu ya lo dijiste.-Murmuro mirando el cielo._

_Al día siguiente se veía como el padre de Ryoga corría con el carrito de Okonomiyakis,Ryoga estaba sentado arriba del carro,viendo como Ukyo corría tras de ellos._

__¡Ryoga espera!.-Pedía Ukyo,quien lloraba mientras corría._

__Adiós Ukyo...-Ryoga se despedía con su manita,triste por dejar a su amiga._

_De un segundo a otro,Ukyo tropieza con una piedra y se cae raspándose la rodilla,se distrajo tanto que ya los Hibiki se habían alejado._

__¡Teníamos un trato,Hibiki,lo pagara!-Gritaba el padre de Ukyo._

_La pobre de Ukyo sólo lloraba,no solo por su pierna,sino por perder a su amigo y amor._

Fin del FlashBack...

_Y eso fue lo que paso...-Termino el relato.

_Ya veo,entonces...¿Eso quiere decir que el compromiso de Akane y Ryoga no es valido?.-Pregunto Ranma,bastante feliz,pero lo disimuló.

_¿Compromiso?.-Pregunto Ukyo.-Ryoga...¿A que viene eso de que te comprometiste con esa chica,Akane?.-Su cabeza se agrando y lo miro de manera asesina.

Ryoga volvió a esconderse detrás de Ranma.

_No me uses como escudo Ryoga...-Le dijo al joven asustado por la mirada de Ukyo.

_Oye...¿Tu quién eres?,¿Eres el hermano de Akane?,¿Un familiar?.-Pregunto Ukyo

_No...él simplemente es un amigo de la infancia de Akane.-Le respondió Ryoga aun detrás de Ranma.

Ranma bajo un poco la cabeza ante ese comentario,tratando de ocultar lo que en verdad sentía,eso Ukyo lo notó,sonrió para si misma.

Ryoga volvería a ser suyo,pero eso no iba a poder hacerlo sola,necesitaba a Ranma,ambos serían felices si sólo seguían el plan que se le estaba formando en la cabeza.

Al terminar de cenar,todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones,ya no habían habitaciones,así que a Ukyo le toco dormir con Akane,ninguna se molesto ante siguió a Akane hasta su habitación,y como no tenía ropa,Akane le tuvo que prestar un pijama.

_¿Cómo te queda?.-Pregunto viendo a la chica de pies a cabeza.

_Me queda bien,pero me sobra un poco aquí...-Se jaló la parte del pecho.-...y aquí me queda ajustado...-Se jaló la parte de la cintura.

_Pues...tal vez esta algo dañado o algo.-Invento la joven,recordando que a ella le iba perfectamente.

_Si...tal vez tengas razón...-Suspiro Ukyo.-Dime Akane,¿Te molesto que yo abrasara a Ryoga hace rato?

_Pues no,¿Por qué?.-Pregunto mientras buscaba algo en su armario.

_Por nada,déjalo así,¿Me disculpas un segundo?,iré a hablar con...Ryoga.-Acto seguido,se paró y salió de la habitación.

Ukyo buscaba en cada parte de la casa,pero no lo encontraba,se estaba por dar por vencida,pensando que ya se había ido a dormir,pero al ver como salió del baño,fue rápidamente hacia él.

_Ukyo,que sorpresa...-Exclamó Ranma.

_Si,como digas,pero ven que tengo que hablar contigo.-Decía mientras lo jalaba del brazo y lo llevaba al Dojo.

Una vez adentro,Ukyo cerro la puerta,no sin antes ver si alguien los había visto entrar,cuando al fin estuvo segura de que no fueron descubiertos,fue hacia donde estaba Ranma,quien estaba muy sorprendido por la actitud de Ukyo.

_¿Se puede saber que te pasa?,¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?.-Cruzó los brazos y cerro los ojos.

CONTINUARA...


	9. Chapter 9 Secretos

CAPITULO 9: Secretos.

_¿Se puede saber que te pasa?,¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?.-Cruzó los brazos y cerro los ojos.

_Te traje para hablar...dime,¿Tú amas a Akane?.-Pregunto la castaña

Ranma no respondió,sólo volteó la cabeza.

_Dime...¿La amas?

_Si,¿Y qué?,¿Se lo dirás a todos?

_No...quiero ayudarte a estar con ella.-Sonrió.

_¿Eh?.-La miro sorprendido.-¿Y eso por qué?

_Bueno...como ya sabes amo a Ryoga,y sólo lograré estar con él si Akana sale del camino,piensa,tú saldrás ganando.

_¿Y qué se supone que harás?.-Pregunto interesado,no perdía nada por escuchar.

_Tengo una amiga que nos puede ayudar,además...me debe un favor.

_¿Y si no funciona?.-El pobre artista marcial estaba cerrando los ojos de lo cansado que estaba,no aguantaría tanto,que termine ya.

_No seas tan negativo,va a funcionar,sino...tengo un plan B.

_Como sea...¿Ya me puedo ir?,¿No podías esperar hasta mañana?.-Frotaba sus ojos.

Ukyo suspiro.-Bueno vete,pero mañana seguiremos hablando.

Acto seguido,ambos se fueron a dormir.

Ukyo entro y cerro la puerta a su paso,cuando subió la vista se encontro con un futón en el piso muy bien acomodado,con unas cuantas almohadas sobrates e a todos lados de la habitación pero no encontró a la peli-azul,eso la asusto ¿Qué tal si le paso algo?,¿Y si la secuestrarón?.Sintió una brisa suave por detrás de ella,volteó y vio la ventana abierta,al parecer había salido,eso la calmó.Fue a recostarse y encontró una pequeña nota en la tomo su tiempo para leerla.

"Ukyo

Sandré por un rato,así que no te sorprendas por no encontrarme,puedes dormir en mi cama si quieres,no sé a que hora volveré,sino,puedes hacerlo en el futón que arreglé.¿Es muy exagerado?,perdón,a veces soy así de exagerada.

PD:No le digas a mi padre ni a mi madre,por favor.

Akane"

_Tranquila Akane,mis labios estan cerrados.-Murmuro para si misma,esa chica estaba siendo muy buena con ella,y eso que apesas se conocían desde hace unas horas.

Akane caminaba tranquilamente por las calles,no tenía prisa,mientras caminaba pensaba en los motivos que tuvo de haber salido,estar con su amor que no podían encontrar la privacidad deseada en su casa,ambos habían decidido quedar en aquel departamento que a ambos les pertenecía,Ramna ya había hecho una copia de la llave a Akane,de modo que ambos podían entrar y salir cuando quisieran.

Ya faltaba poco,unos cuantos pasos más y otra vez se encontrarían una vez más pero algo detuvo su paso,sintió que alguien estaba detrás de ella así que volvió a caminar aun más rápido hasta que sin darse cuanta,se encontraba corriendo.

Pero de nada le sirvió,unos fuertes brazos la rodearon y una mano cubría su boca para que no pudiera gritar,intentó moverse para escapar pero no lo lograba,podía notar que se trataba de un hombre,esa fuerza lo delataba,también esos brazos,unos que una chica no tiene,el extraño la empezó a arrastar hasta un callejón cerrado,Akane seguia moviéndose,tratando de escapar de su captor pero no ayudaba,al llegar,la acorraló en una de las paredes y descubrió su boca.

_¿Quién eres?,¿Qué es lo que quieres?,Déjame ir...por favor.-Lloraba la pequeña Tendo.

_Tranquila,no te hare nada.-Dijo el hombre,esa voz...le era muy conocida,demaciado.

_¡Tarado!,¡Me asustaste!.-Le grito.

_Bueno,no es para tanto...tu eres la exagerada.

_Mousse...¿Viniste sólo por eso?,¡Te mato!.-Akane intento golpearlo,pero él fue más rápido y bloqueó su ataque.

_No,a decir verdad,vine de parte de tu prima...-Le confesó

_¿Eh?.-Se extraño por lo dicho.-¿Mi prima?,¿Es que le paso algo?.-Se preocupo.

_¡No!,ella esta en perfecto estado,pero me pidió que viniera en su nombre para ayudarte,ella por el momento se encontraba muy ocupada,pero tal vez venga mañana.-Explico el joven recostado en la pared.

_¿Ayudarme?.-Pregunto arqueando una ceja.-¿A qué viene eso?.

_Te lo explicaré...-Comenzó a hablar y a explicar.

Mientras tanto un joven pelinegro corría por las calles,le había costado mucho salir de su habitación sin que su padre lo escuchara,a pesar de tener el sueño muy pesado,hay que tener mucho cuidado,no perdia nada revisando,ya se le estaba haciendo tarde,tenía que apurase,deseaba ver a su preciosa princesa una vez más,aquella situación cada vez le estaba costando más que antes,no sabría cuanto más sería capaz de aguntar antes de dejarlo todo y escapar de todos para hacer su vida con la mujer que amaba.

Sólo un poco más,un poco más y estarían juntos una vez más,en esos encuentros prohibidos pero hermosos y ya era conciente de lo que estaban haciendo,pero no le importaba además...lo que Ukyo le había dicho le interesó,si su plan era bueno,entonces sería definitivo para separar a Ryoga de Akane de una vez por todas,sino...usaría su plan.

Al fin había llegado,se encontraría con su preciosa de entrar se repuso un poco,había corrido bastante a pesar de no estar tan lejos del ó la llave y con una gran sonrisa entró.

_¿Akane?.-Pregunto por su chica al ver la casa a oscuras.-Akane,¿Estas aquí?

Busco por todos los lados del departamento pero ni una señal de la chica,totalmente frustrado se sento en la cama que de vez en cuando habían compartido las veces que estuvieron en el departamento.

_Parece que me adelante,supongo...-El resto de la oración no fue capaz de terminar,pues sintió unas finos brazos rodearlo por detrás.

_Te volví a ganar...-Le susurro al oido dulcemente.

Esa acción sorprendió a Ranma,no había sentido su presencia.

_Para la próxima nos venimos juntos...-Se volteó para verla a los ojos.

_¿Te asuste?,jajaja...

_Muy graciosa...-Bufó molesto.

_¿Por qué tardaste tanto?.-Pregunto extrañada.

_Mi padre...¿Y tu?.

_Yo llegue unos segundo antes que tu...y...-Akane dudaba si decirle lo que habló con Mousse.

_¿Y?...

_Nada olvídalo...-Y no se dijo nada más y comenzarón a disfrutar de el tiempo que tenían juntos.

Ya empesaba a amanecer,la luz del sol se colaba por la ventana de una habitación de un departamento en donde dos jóvenes dormian tranquilamente abrazados,habían tenido una noche divertida,se quedarón hasta muy tarde hablando de sus vidas,riendo,besándose,abrasádose.

Esos momentos eran muy hermosos para ambos,pues podían pasar tiempo juntos,aunque fuera en secreto,lo que a ninguno le agradaba,nunca les habían mentido a sus padres ni pensaban hacerlo nunca,ya habían hablado de eso y les costó mucho aceptárlo por estar juntos,era un "pequeño sacrifício"según Ranma,que tendrían que hacer por pasar unos momentos juntos y de paso intentar de vez en cuando pensar en una solución para el problema que no los deja estar juntos,hubo un día en que,ya desesperado,Ranma le propuso a Akane que se quedaran a vivir en el departamento,que se escaparan juntos,diciendo que él podría trabajar para que no le faltara nada y que fuera feliz,y aunque le gusto la idea,a Akane no le pareció recomendable,pues estarían escapando de sus problemas en lugar de afrontarlos además...ambos tendrían que dejar a sus familias,por estar juntos y no importaba si se escapaban,ellos se las arreglarían,en eso Ranma sabía que ella tenía razón,aunque se escaparan los buscarían sin descanzo,pero él hablaba muy encerio,sería capaz de dejar todo por estar con ella,iría hasta el fin del mundo si ella se lo pidiera,pero no la iba a obligar,jamás lo haría,no soportaría despertar cada mañana sabiendo que ella sufre por alejarla de todo,sus amigos,su familia, pero...si no encontraban otra cosa más,tendrían que hacerlo,eso fue acuerdo mutuo.

Esa molesta luz llegó a los ojos del artista marcial,lo que lo obligó a abrir los ojos pesadamente encontrando una azulada cabellera larga en su pecho que subia y bajaba conforme a que él respiraba,una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al verla con él,acarició suavemente su cabeza para no despertarla,se veía tan hermosa durmiendo,tan tranquila e indefensa,miró el reloj que tenían en la mesita de luz a un lado de la cama,aun era temprano,tenían más tiempo para seguir así,juntos.

En el Dojo Tendo un joven de cabello negro y con una pañoleta amarilla con lunares estaba sentado en la escalera mirando fijamente la puerta,se había levantado hace poco para poder hablar con su prometida,pero como siempre no la encontró en su cama,él estaba conciente de todo lo que ella hacía,hasta más de una vez la descubrió besando a Ranma,esos recuerdos le partían el alma,ella no lo amaba en nada,sólo lo veía como un amigo más,mas sin embargo no perdió las esperanzas,mientras ella lo quisiera tendría una oportunidad de que llegara a sentir algo por él,no se daría por vencido tan facilmente,ya lo hizo una vez y aun se arrepiente,no quiere cometer otra vez el mismo error.

_¿La estas esperando?.-Pregunto una voz femenina muy conocida para el joven.

_¿Eh?.-Volteo a ver y se encontro con la castaña.-Ukyo,buenos días.

_No me respondiste...

_Si,como todos los días.

_Ryoga...-Se sentó a su lado.-Akane no te ama,ella solo ama a Ranma y eso lo sabes muy bien,pero aun así sigues insistiendo,¿Por qué?.-Pregunto mirando al suelo.

_Porque la amo,mientras sepa que Akane al menos me quiere,no perderé la esperanza.

_¡Por el amor de Dios!.-Exclamó un poco alto.-¿Por qué no te rindes?,su corazón le pertenese a otro.

_Porque ya lo hice una vez...

Ukyo cerro la boca por unos minutos,pensando en lo dicho por el joven.

_¿Aun piensas en eso?,¡Hombre,paso hace mucho tiempo!.-Bufó molesta

_Para ti talvez,pero yo no puedo olvidarlo.-Se paró y camino con dirección al Dojo.

_Ya te dije que lo sentia,que estaba arrepentida,sin embargo no me crees.¿Qué más quieres que yo haga?.-Pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos.

_Con eso no puedes borrar las heridas que ya hiciste,lo hecho esta hecho y no hay marcha atrás.-Se detuvo y miro a la joven.-En ese tiempo,tu habías decidido y yo acepté a pesar de todo,ahora yo estoy tomando una decisión,¿Por qué no puedes respetarla?.

_Porque te amo...-Estiró un poco su mano.

_Ya te dije que no caeré en el mismo juego otra vez,te seré sincero,también te amaba y...hasta creo que aun te sigo amando,pero tu elegiste a ese chico esa vez,así que no hay nada que decir.

_¡Tu que sabes!,¡No sabes porque lo hice!.-Le dijo un poco alto.

_Tienes razón,no sé nada,ni me interesa saber.-Volvió a empender su marcha al Dojo para prácticar.

_Ryoga...-Susurro para si misma con lagrimas en los ojos.

CONTINUARA...

¡Hola hola!,¡Lamento muchisimo no haber publicado este capitulo antes!,¡No saben cuanto lo siento!.Vaya vaya,¿Así que Ryoga y Ukyo tuvierón algo?,¿Quieren saber qué?,¡No se pierdan el próximo capitulo!.¡Dejen sus Reviews!


	10. Chapter 10 La visita

CAPITULO 10 : La visita

Despierta..

Akane empieza a abrir lentamente los ojos,sólo para que su primera visión sea la de su amado.

_Buenos días,Akane.-La saludo Ranma con una sonrisa que reflejaba inmenso cariño.

_Buenos días...-Le correspondió al saludo con una sonrisa.-¿Desde hace cuanto estas despierto?.

_No mucho,minutos más o menos.-Acto seguido,poso sus labios sobre los de ella,dulcemente,a lo que ella correspondió pasando sus brazos por el cuello masculino,abrazándolo y besándolo.

En la casa Tendo...

Ya todos se encontraban en la mesa, dándole de comer a Ryoga,pues aunque estaba dolida con él no podía odiarlo,todos mirándola disimuladamente,y visiblemente extrañados por los 2 faltantes en ese lugar.

_Ya van a llegar...-Decía Genma de forma sumisa.

_No lo sé...ya tardaron bastante.- Murmuraba Soun.-Tal vez les paso algo.

_Vamos,si esta con Ranma es imposible que le pase algo,eso lo sabes bien,papá,tan solo recuerda que es su mejor amiga,es como su hermana,jamás dejaría que algo le pasara.- Lo tranquilizaba Nabiki.

_Si,tu hija tiene razón,él jamás dejaría que algo malo le pasara a Akane.- Le dijo Genma con una sonrisa nerviosa,ya que él era el único que sabía de los sentimientos de Ranma,pues él se lo dijo,en realidad...Genma le insistió tanto que Ranma no tuvo otro remedio que decirle.

_Bien,pero si no regresan en 20 minutos yo mismo los voy a buscar.- Se ofreció el Señor Hibiki

_Y yo te acompaño.- Dijeron Ryoga y Soun.

TOC TOC TOC

_Alguien toca.- Exclamó Kasumi.

_Iré a ver.-Se levanto la señora Tendo.

_¡AHHHHHH!.-El grito de la señora resonó en toda la casa,alertando a todos,quienes fueron rápidamente hacia donde estaba la matriarca.

_¡Prima Shampoo,que alegría verte!.- Exclamó Nabiki

_Hola a todos.-Saludó una joven pelimorada con una sonrisa.

_¡Nos alegra mucho que estés aquí!.- Sonrió Kasumi.- Llegas justo a tiempo,estamos desayunando,¿Nos acompañarías?.

_Claro...- Aceptó con una sonrisa,mirando disimuladamente a Ukyo.

Con Ranma y Akane...

_¡Corre,se nos pasó la hora!.-Gritaba Akane mientras corría,

Se le había pasado mucho la hora,y eso que se despertaron temprano.- ¡Es tu culpa,Ranma!

_¿Y yo que hice ahora?.-Pregunto confundido,también corriendo.

_Si no nos hubiéramos...

_¿Entretenido?.- Pregunto sonriendo

_Si...ya estaríamos en casa.

_Bueno,si la señorita quería llegar temprano,primero que nada no tendría que haber correspondido al "Entretenimiento".

Akane se sonrojo.Y Ranma se empezó a reír al ver que Akane no podía contraatacar con nada.

Minutos más tarde llegaron al Dojo Tendo.

_¡Ya llegamos!.- Anunciaron los dos.

No paso ni un segundo y Genma ya estaba ahí,golpeando en la cabeza a su hijo.

_Me dolió,¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso?.-Pregunto molesto Ranma mientras se sobaba la cabeza,

_Llegan tarde,su "recorrido" se alargo esta vez.- Les reclamó molesto el señor Saotome.-Por cierto,Akane...tu prima esta aquí.

_¡¿Qué?!,¡¿Shampoo?!.- Akane corrió rápidamente a ver a su prima en el comedor/sala de estar.

_Hasta que te dignas a llegar,Akane.- Fue el saludo de Shampoo,mirando a la peliazul sonriente,

_¡Shampoo!.-Se lanzó a abrazarla.- Que bueno que viniste,te extrañé.

_Yo también a ti...-Correspondió al abrazo de su querida prima.- Y dime,¿Por qué te tardaste?,¿No te estarás portando mal,no?.- Sonrió de manera picara.

_Qué dices,yo me porto bien.

_Si claro,ya con prometido,y vaya uno a saber que cosas ya haces con él cuando están solos,jajajaja.- Se burló Shampoo,logrando que la cara de Akane y la de Ryoga tomaran un color rojo intenso.

_¡No hago nada con Ryoga!,¡No pienses mal!.-Le grito a su prima.- Y por cierto,¿Quién te dijo de mi compromiso con Ryoga?.

_Nabiki...¿Quién más?.-Señaló a la castaña con inocencia.

_¿No puedes mantener la boca cerrada?.- Bufó la peliazul cruzando los brazos.

_¿Qué tiene de malo?,si se van a casar,la prima Shampoo tiene que saberlo,para que se vaya comprando un atuendo para la boda,hermanita.

_Bruja.-Soltó Akane mirando con enojo a su hermana.

_Yo también te quiero.- Respondió seguido,se puso a comer.

Cuando todos terminaron de comer se fueron a hacer sus respectivas cosas.

Akane se había llevado a Shampoo a su cuarto,así hablarían con más calma y sin molestias.

_Y dime...¿Qué te trae por aquí?.-Pregunto Akane,sentada con Shampoo en su cama.

_¿Qué?,¿No puedo venir a visitar a mi familia?

_Oh,vamos,tiene que haber una razón en particular,si fuera así,¿Por qué no viniste antes?,¿O al menos una llamada?

_Me conoces bien,Akane,yo vine por dos primera,tengo que cumplir con un favor...

_Ah,¿Y la otra?.

_Más o menos lo que Mousse te dijo ayer,vengo a ayudarte.

_Ya,pero no entiendo en que.

_Te lo explicaré,sé por lo que estas pasando,debe ser horrible estar con alguien a quien no amas,y para más remate que eso confunda tus sentimientos con los dos,no poder estar con quien quieres pues el otro se interpone,que horrible.-Decía dramáticamente.

_Si,¿Pero como me piensas ayudar?.-Pregunto con una gotita en la cabeza,al ver a su prima tan dramática.

_Tengo esto para ti...- De su bolsillo sacó un estuche de color rosa y se lo paso.

Akane abrió el pequeño estuche y miro su contenido por unos segundos.

_¿Y esto me ayudará?.-Pregunto confundida,

_Sí,es la cura a tus problemas.

_¿Y como se usa?

_Fácil,lo ingieres y deja que todo vaya solo.

Akane cerró el estuche.

_No lo sé...¿Y si no funciona?.

_Oh,tranquila,tiene que funcionar.-Le sonrió para darle confianza.-"Perdóname Akane,yo no quiero dañarte,pero dí mi palabra"- Pensaba triste por lo que acababa de hacer.

Y siguieron hablando de otras cosas,riendo,sorprendiéndose, que para cuando se quisieron dar cuenta,ya era de noche y ya era hora de cenar.

Ambas bajaron y encontraron a todos ya sentados.

_Podrían habernos esperado...- Soltó Shampoo un poco molesta.

_Oye,no es culpa nuestra si ustedes se la pasan hablando 3 años.- Respondió Nabiki.- Y no es justo Akane,te llevaste a Shampoo y no pudimos hablar con ella,que mala eres,nosotras también queremos un rato con ella,jamás la vemos.

_Ya,estas celosa porque la prima Shampoo me quiere más que a ti.

_¿Celosa?,¿De ti?,ya quisieras.

Akane le mostró la lengua de forma muy infantil,a lo que Nabiki correspondió de la misma manera.

_No cambiarán nunca...-Dijo Soun sonriendo,a lo que todo asintieron.

La cena transcurrió de lo más normal,y con eso me refiero a Akane y Nabiki peleando diciendo que Shampoo la quería más,Kasumi con su eterna sonrisa,hablando con sus padres y los señores Saotome y Hibiki,Ukyo colgada de Ryoga,dándole de comer en la boca y Ranma hablando con este cuando Ukyo no le daba de comer y también tomando disimuladamente la mano de Akane por debajo de la mesa,la única calmada era Shampoo,mirando la escena,divertida.

Cuando la cena terminó,Shampoo dijo que tenía que irse.

_Vamos,¿No te puedes quedar hasta mañana por lo menos?.-Intentaba convencer a la joven la señora Tendo.

_No lo sé,además Mousse ya vendrá por mi...

_Pues dile que te quedas a dormir,una llamada y ya.-Insistía Akane.

_¿Van a seguir así hasta que acepte?.- Pregunto sonriendo

_¡Sí!

_Pues ya que...le diré que no venga...Si sigo negándome lo intentarán hasta que diga que si.

_¡Que bien!.-Exclamaron las Tendo triunfantes.

_Bien,siendo así,Ranma,Akane,Ryoga y Ukyo irán por los futones.

_¿Y eso?.-Pregunto Ranma.

_Pues,ya esta haciendo más calor como para que nos encerremos en un cuarto,sin poco aire fresco,dormiremos aquí y vamos a dejar la puerta abierta...-Señaló la puesta que da al estanque.- Estaremos Más frescos.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea,así que se pusieron manos a la obra,Shampoo fue a ayudar a Kasumi y a Naoko a preparar alguna bebida fría por si alguien siente sed a la hombres mayores movían la mesa y el televisor al dojo para que haya más que en el piso de arriba Akane,Ranma,Ukyo y Ryoga buscaban los futones y de paso la pijama de todos.

_Bien,solo resta que saquemos los necesarios.- Dijo Ranma

_Somos 11 en total..-Contaba Ukyo.

_¿Cómo los dividimos?

_Pues,ya que hay que llevar 11,sera mejor que llevemos de a dos.

Así lo hicieron,cada uno tomaba 2 y bajaba la escalera con los futones,dejándolos en el suelo,hasta que llegaron a los 11,mientras que Ryoga,Ranma y Ukyo acomodaban los futones,Akane iba por las pijamas de todos.

Cuando todo estuvo hecho todos se fueron a dormir.

CONTINUARA...


End file.
